Rilla & Ken of Green Gables
by DavyKeith
Summary: Hier nun die Fortsetzung zu Rilla & Ken of Ivy Porch
1. The new Beginning

**The new Beginning, Kapitel 1**

Ein feiner Nebelvorhang hatte sich über Avonlea gelegt. Der klare Tau tropfte von den Blättern und die Sonne war im Begriff aufzugehen. Die Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich über die Berge empor und verpasste der Landschaft einen leichten rosa Hauch, in allem versprach es ein sonniger Maytag zu werden.

Rilla Ford stand auf der Veranda ihres neuen Zuhauses, Green Gables, und schaute sich um, wie schön hier alles war. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen hierher zu ziehen. Rilla nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, lehnte sich dann gegen einen Verandapfosten und schloss die Augen. Ihr schulterlanges rotbraunes Haar, wehte sanft in der salzigen Meeresbrise hin und her.

Rilla blickte mit einem Lächeln auf die vergangenen Monate zurück. Sie hatten so viel neues Leben willkommen heißen dürfen. Den Anfang hatte Nan gemacht. Sie hatte _Blythe Elliott Meredith _Anfang October in ihrem neuen Zuhause, Warrens Grove, zur Welt gebracht. Emily war als nächste an der Reihe gewesen. Sie hatte zur Überraschung aller Ende January Zwillinge zur Welt gebracht! Shirley hatte sich eine Tochter gewünscht, die er hätte 'Susan' nennen können, doch als er zum ersten Mal in die Gesichter seiner Söhne _Daniel Shirley_ und _James Willis _blickte, war der Tochterwunsch in ferne Weite gerückt.

Sie selbst, Rilla, hatte _Owen Kenneth Ford _am Valentinstag das Licht der Welt geschenkt. Der Junge war von der ersten Sekunde seiner Geburt der Augenstern seiner Eltern gewesen. Nur wenige Tage nach Owen war _Cecilia Margaret Blythe_, in Kingsport als Tochter von Walter und Una zur Welt gekommen.

_Bertha Alexandra Gardner_ bildete das Schlusslicht. Sie war der jüngste Familienzuwachs und das lang ersehnte Kind von Di und Eddie. Di hatte ihrer Tochter gleich nach der Geburt den Spitznamen '_Ladybug_' (Marienkäfer) verpasst, da die kleine Bertha mit ihrem roten Haar und den Sommersprossen Ähnlichkeit mit einem Marienkäfer hatte.

Ja, man konnte von einem wahren Babysegen sprechen, der nicht abzunehmen schien. Tess Meredith würde ihr Erstgeborenes nächsten Monat im June willkommen heißen dürfen und selbst Mary Douglas war mit von der Partie. Ihr viertes Kind wurde im November erwartet.

Im Moment schien es ihnen allen recht gut zu gehen, dafür konnten sie dankbar sein. Man sollte jede Minute seines Lebens auskosten, man konnte nie wissen wann der nächste Schicksalsschlag vor der Tür stand. Rilla schüttelte sich die trüben Gedanken aus dem Kopf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit daran zu denken was kommen wird. Sie öffnete die Küchentür und schlich mit leisen Schritten die Treppe nach oben.

Oben angekommen, blieb sie vor dem Schlafzimmertür stehen und berührte die Tür mit ihrer Hand. Alles was ihr wichtig war, befand sich hinter dieser Tür. Ihre Familie befand sich dahinter, ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Gegenwart und ihre Zukunft. Die Liebe ihres Lebens und die Kinder die sie einst in einem vergangenen Traum gesehen hatte, schliefen hinter dieser Tür und wartet nur darauf, dass sie zu ihnen stieß.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür und schaute sich um, alles schlief. Rilla schloss die Tür und ging zu den beiden Kinderbetten die in der Ecke standen. In dem einem Kinderbett schlief ihre Tochter. Wir groß Joyce doch geworden war, im September würde sie bereits zwei Jahre alt werden, die Zeit schien förmlich davon zu rasen. Nicht zum ersten mal dachte sich Rilla, wie ähnlich die kleine Joyce ihrer Großmutter Anne doch sah. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum Joyce die heimliche Lieblingsenkelin von Gilbert war.

In der Wiege neben Joyce, träumte der kleine Owen. Rilla blickte auf ihren Sohn hinab. Wie ähnlich der Junge doch seinem Vater sah, wenn man einmal von der klaren bräunlichen Hautfarbe absah, ansonsten sah er Kenneth zum verwechseln ähnlich, mit seinem dunkelbraunen Haar und den grauen Augen.

Mit ruhigem Gewissen, dass alles in Ordnung war, legte Rilla ihren Morgenmantel über einen Stuhl und kroch zu ihrem geliebten Mann ins Bett. Sie legte seinen Arm und sich und rückte ganz nahe zu ihm. Wie schön es doch war seine Nähe zu spüren. "Wo warst du Rilla-my-Rilla?", fragte Ken schlaftrunken. Rilla drehte sich zu ihm um. "Kurz nach den Kindern schauen und auf der Veranda frische Luft schnappen. Schlaf weiter mein Liebster", flüsterte sie, küsste ihn sanft auf seinen Mund und schloss die Augen.

Wenige Minuten später war Rilla Ford mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen in das Reich der Träume entschwunden.


	2. Stammbaum

**Stammbaum der Blythes:**

**Gilbert Blythe (06.12.1863) & Anne Shirley (12.03.1866)  
They married on 18. September 1891 **

**James Matthew Blythe (31.07.1893)  
& Faith Esther Meredith (02.11.1895)  
They married on 14. August 1921**  
_Gilbert Carlyle 'Gil' Blythe_ (07.05.1922)  
_Matthew Bruce Blythe_ (13.04.1924)

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (21.05.1894)  
& Una Salvia Meredith (08.12.1896)  
They married on 22. March 1924**  
_Cecilia Margaret 'Celia' Blythe_ (22.02.1925)

**Edward Gardner (21.12.1895)  
& Diana Margaret Blythe (27.09.1895)  
They married on 19. July 1922**  
_Bertha Alexandra 'Ladybug' Gardner_ (03.05.1925)

**Shirley Willis Blythe (04.04.1897)  
& Emily Gardner (18.08.1899)  
They married on 28. February 1920**  
_Thomas Edward 'Thommy' Blythe_ (30.12.1920)  
_Anne Marilla 'Hanna' Blythe_ (19.03.1922)  
_Daniel Shirley 'Dan' Blythe_ (25.01.1925)  
_James Willis 'Jamie' Blythe_ (25.01.1925)

**Stammbaum der Fords:**

**Owen Ford (10.05.1860) & Leslie West-Moore (29.06.1863)  
They married on 25. December 1893**

**Kenneth West Ford (31.10.1894)  
& Bertha Marilla Blythe (17.07.1899)  
They married on 23. September 1921**  
_Joyce Jerusha 'Joy' Ford_ (12.09.1923)  
_Owen Kenneth Ford_ (14.02.1925)

**Michael McGowan (26.05.1895)  
& Persis Alice Ford (15.03.1896)  
They married on 21. April 1919**  
_Lesley Paige 'Les' McGowan_ (01.03.1920)  
_Madison Persis 'Maddy' McGowan_ (27.11.1922)

**Stammbaum der Merediths:**

**John Knox Meredith (13.11.1870) & Cecilia McKenzie (01.02.1872 - 04.12.1902)**  
**They married on 29. July 1893**

**Gerald John Meredith (12.06.1894)  
& Anne Rachel Blythe (27.09.1895)  
They married on 20. December 1923**  
_Blythe Elliott Meredith_ (12.10.1924)

**Thomas Carlyle Meredith (22.10.1897)  
& Theresa Valentine Singer (19.09.1900)  
They married on 12. May 1924**  
_Erwarten Kind für June 1925_

**John Knox Meredith (13.11.1870) & Rosemary West (25.04.1871)  
They married on 13. October 1906**

**Bruce George Meredith (28.08.1907)**

**Stammbaum der Douglas':**

**Miller Douglas (06.02.1892)  
& Mary Martha Lucilla Moore Ball Vance (30.01.1896)  
They married on 09. December 1918**  
_Miller Vance Edward 'Junior' Douglas_ (04.09.1919)  
_Harrison Elliott George 'Harry' Douglas_ (31.08.1921)  
_Alexander Evan Bryant 'Xander' Douglas_ (05.07.1922)  
_Erwarten Kind für November 1925_


	3. New Plans

**New Plans, Kapitel 3 **

"Meinst du die Zugfahrt schadet ihm?", fragte Carl Meredith besorgt und schaute auf das 4 Monate alte Baby in seinen Armen. Tess schenkte ihrem geliebten Ehemann ein Lächeln und beugte sich nach vorne. "Du bist wirklich süß. Nicht viele Väter machen sich solche Sorgen um ihre Kinder. Auch das ist ein Grund, warum ich dich so liebe Carl Meredith". Sie beugte sich noch weiter vor und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn.

Danach betrachtete sie das kleine Baby. Der Junge, der auf den Namen _Andrew Gerald Meredith_ getauft, jedoch von allen nur 'Drew' genannt wurde, schlief selig in den Armen seines Vaters. Drew hatte das dunkelblonde Haar von seinem Vater und die leuchtend grünen Augen seiner Mutter geerbt. Man musste zugeben, Drew war wirklich ein hübsches Kerlchen, er versprach einmal ein gut aussehender Mann zu werden, doch bis dahin würden noch viele Jahre vergehen. 

"Ich hoffe wir machen Rilla und Ken nicht all zu viele Umstände oder fallen ihnen zur Last", sagte Tess und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es war wirklich eine schöne Gegend. " Ach Quatsch, dass glaube ich nicht. Sie hätten uns wohl kaum auf ein Besucher-Wochenende nach Green Gables eingeladen, wenn wir nicht willkommen wären. Beruhige dich einfach und genieße die Fahrt. Ich glaube, lange dürfte es nicht mehr dauern".

Carl sollte recht behalten. Einige Minuten später kam ein kleiner Junge aufgeregt ins Abteil gestürzt und rannte zu seiner Mutter, die genau gegenüber von Carl und Tess saß. "Mummy, Mummy, wir sind gleich da!"  
"Robert-Joseph Edward William Montgomery Smith, sei nicht so laut und setzt dich hin, bis wir angehalten haben", fauchte die Frau und schaute sich besorgt um. Tess lächelte ihr und dem Jungen mit den vielen schrecklichen Namen zu. Diese riss die Augen weit auf, drückte ihr Kind fest an sich und starrte krampfhaft aus dem Fenster. Tess fragte sich ernsthaft ob alle Leute auf dem Land so verrückt waren. 

Langsam begann sie das Hab und Gut der Familie zusammen zuräumen und spürte, wie der Zug langsamer wurde. Gesund und Munter und etwas orientierungslos stand die kleine Familie Meredith am Bahnhof von Avonlea und warteten darauf abgeholt zu werden. "Riechst du das? Frische Landluft! Einfach herrlich", meinte Carl und streckte sich. Er hatte Drew an Tess übergeben, die sich mit ihrem Baby auf einen Koffer gesetzt hatte.

"Ich hoffe Ken kommt bald. Ich möchte nicht, dass Drew einen Sonnenstich bekommt", sagte Tess und hielt schützend eine Hand über ihren Sohn. "Da kommt er ja schon", meinte Carl und zeigte auf ein Automobil. Er hatte Ken hinter dem Steuer erkannt. 

Das Automobil kam vor den Merediths zum stehen. Ken grinste den beiden entgegen. "Entschuldigung das ich so spät komme. Ich wurde aufgehalten, aber jetzt bin ich ja da", entschuldigte Ken sich, begrüßte Carl, Tess und den kleinen Drew. Tess nahm im Automobil platz, während die Männer sich um das Gepäck kümmerten.

"Seit wann habt ihr den ein Automobil?", fragte Carl fasziniert. Er staunte nicht schlecht und untersuchte das Automobil genaustens. Er kannte Automobile zwar nur vom sehen her, aber sie faszinierten ihn einfach. Das er einmal in einem sitzen würde, hätte er sich nicht einmal in seinem Künsten Traum ausmalen können.

Ken grinste: "Mum und Dad haben es uns kurz nach unserem Herzug geschenkt. Sie meinten, da ich nun ein 'Landarzt' wäre, sollte ich immer Mobil sein. Auf dem Land würde es um Minuten gehen."

"Ist doch nett", meinte Tess, die auf der Hinterbank Platz genommen hatte, die etwas müde und erschöpft wirkte. "Gleich haben wir es geschafft", meinte Ken, dem das aufgefallen war, "wir müssen da vorne nur links abbiegen und den Hohlweg entlang fahren, und schon sind wir da.

Wie versprochen hielten sie kaum zwei Minuten später vor einem großen, grünen Farmhaus. "Willkommen auf Green Gables", lächelte Ken und half Tess mit Drew auszusteigen. Carl stellte die Koffer auf dem Boden ab und pfiff. "Nicht schlecht, Herr Specht. Da habt ihr euch aber ein schönes Heim ausgesucht".

"Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?", fragte ihn Ken grinsend und führte den Besuch ins Haus. "Carl, Tess schön euch zu sehen ", rief eine aufgeregte Rilla und begrüßte ihren Besuch stürmisch, wobei sie bei Tess vorsichtiger war.

"Das muss der kleine Andrew sein. Was für ein hübscher kleiner Mann er doch ist. Euch beiden scheint das Eltern sein gut zu bekommen", meinte Rilla. "Ja vollkommen. Dir scheint deine Schwangerschaft aber ebenfalls gut zu bekommen. Wann ist es den soweit?", fragte Tess neugierig.

"Im May nächsten Jahres", grinste Rilla, "aber jetzt kommt doch erst einmal rein. Ich überfall euch hier so im Flur dabei wollt ihr euch bestimmt kurz ausruhen und auspacken".

Die Merediths hatten sich vom ersten Moment an wie Zuhause auf Green Gables gefühlt. Sie hatten den kleinen Owen kennen gelernt und ihn mit Komplimenten überschüttet, was Joyce nicht ganz so gern sah.

Rilla und Ken verwöhnten ihren Besuch so gut es ging. Unternahmen mit ihnen Ausflüge, zeigten ihnen Avonlea und Rillas Lieblingsplätze, die einst, in einer längst vergangen Zeit Annes Lieblingsplätze gewesen waren.

An ihrem letzten Abend auf Green Gables saßen Carl und Tess mit Rilla und Ken auf der Veranda und beobachteten die Landschaft. "Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier. Die Luft ist hier so frisch. Es gibt hier keinen Stadtlärm, keine Hektik, hier herrscht das 'normale Leben'", philosophierte Carl.

"Ja, ich bin wirklich glücklich hier leben zu dürfen. Wir hätten es nicht besser treffen können", lächelte Rilla.   
"Wenigstens müsst ihr euch keine so großen Sorgen machen, wenn eure Kinder einmal im Garten spielen. Ich könnte Drew nie alleine im Garten lassen. Ich hätte keinen Moment Ruhe. Er könnte vor ein Automobil laufen oder entführt werden oder andere schreckliche Dinge könnten passieren. Ich darf gar nicht daran denken. Ich beneide euch und eure Kinder ein wenig", seufzte Tess.

"Wieso der Neid", fragte Ken.  
"Diese Ruhe. Avonlea, es scheint der letzte Ort auf der Welt zu sein, in dem die Zeit stehen geblieben ist. Eure Kinder werden sorglos aufwachsen, so etwas wünsche ich mir für Drew ebenfalls".

"Tess, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, ich werde nicht zurück nach Glen ziehen. Ganz Glen und Four Winds ist bereits von uns übersiedelt. Das ist mir einfach zuviel, wir werden schon eine andere Lösung finden", meinte Carl und nahm Tess in den Arm. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Schatz", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Es war Stille eingekehrt und Tess bekam das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass Spannung in der Luft lag.  
"Warum", unterbrach Ken die Stille, "warum zieht ihr nicht einfach hier her? Avonlea ist groß und euch gefällt es hier. Also ich würde mich freuen euch hier begrüßen zu dürfen und bis ihr ein passendes Haus gefunden habt, so lange könntet ihr hier bei uns wohnen". 

Carl und Tess blickten ihn erstaunt und verwundert an. "Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Carl verwirrt.  
"Das ist wirklich ein nettes Angebot von dir Ken, aber ich denke uns wird etwas anderes einfallen", erklärt Tess mit einem großen Kloß im Hals.

"Warum das den? Wir würden uns wirklich sehr freuen wenn ihr hier in unserer Nähe wohnen würdet", meinte Ken. Carl hatte verstanden, was seine Frau bedrückte und antwortete an ihrer Stelle.

"Es würde so, naja wie soll ich sagen, nachgemacht aussehen. Erst zieht ihr hier her, um unabhängig vom Familienclan zu sein, und dann kommen wir. Das würde wirklich nicht gut aussehen", teilte er Rilla und Ken die Bedenken mit.

"So ein Unsinn", rief nun Rilla. "Carl, Tess ihr glaubt das doch nicht etwa, oder? Niemand würde so etwas denken! Ken und ich würden uns freuen Freunde zu haben, die hier mit uns leben würden. Außerdem könnten Drew, Joyce, Owen und das Baby", sie strich sich über den Bauch, "zusammen aufwachsen, so wir zusammen aufgewachsen sind, Carl". 

Carl grinste verschmitzt und erinnerte sich an die gute alte Zeit zurück: "Ja das war wirklich eine tolle Zeit. Es würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn Drew mit euren Kindern aufwachsen könnte". 

"Also abgemacht, ihr werden so schnell es geht hier her ziehen. Rilla und ich werden die Augen und Ohren nach freien Häusern für euch offen halten. Also ich finde es ist der perfekte Moment für ein Glas Sekt, würde ich meinen". Er erhob sich und wollte soeben ins Haus gehen, drehte sich um und blickte die beiden Frauen an.

"Da ihr beide keinen Alkohol trinken dürft, würde ich sagen wir stoßen alle mit Apfelsaft an". Wenige Minuten später stand er mit vier Gläsern Apfelsaft auf der Veranda.

"Auf euch", meinte Carl und erhob sein Glas.  
Rilla schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, auf unsere gemeinsame Zukunft".


	4. Faith and Mary

**Faith and Mary, Kapitel 4**

Ingleside hatte in den letzten Jahren kein bisschen von seiner Schönheit eingebüsst. Wie eh und je stand es mächtig auf dem kleinen Hügel und überblickte ganz Glen St. Mary. Ein kalter Novemberwind wehte über das Dörfchen und raubte den Bäumen die letzten Blätter von ihrer Krone, doch das störte in Ingleside niemand. Man saß an solchen Tagen vor dem Kamin, las etwas, erzählte sich die neuesten Neuigkeiten oder verbrachte einfach Zeit mit seinen Liebsten, genau wie heute.

'Meint ihr, dass es Persis und Michael gefällt?', fragte Faith Blythe und hob etwas langes, undefinierbares aus blauer Wolle in die Luft. Di und Emily lächelten sich amüsiert zu und nickten ihrer Schwägerin zu. 'Das wird wirklich ein schöner Schal', grinste Emily und musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht laut aufzulachen. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie Faith ihr gestricktes etwas in Luft hob und sie und Di um Rat fragte.

'Das ist kein Schal, das soll ein Babystrampler sein, naja beziehungsweise werden', meinte Faith und begutachtete misstrauisch ihren missglückten Babystrampler.

Di und Emily konnten sich nicht länger im Zaum halten und begannen zu lachen und Sekunden später stimmte Faith mit ein. 'Naja, dann schenk ich dem Baby eben etwas anders', lächelte sie und warf ihr Strickzeug in ihren Korb.

'Du hast ja bis Juni Zeit, dir wird bestimmt noch etwas passendes einfallen', grinste Di und wand sich wieder ihrer kleinen Tochter zu, die mit dem Rücken auf ihrem Schoß lag, sie mit großen Augen ansah und fröhlich vor sich hergluckste. Di beugte sich vor und gab ihrer Tochter einen Eskimokuss.

Bertha, die inzwischen sieben Monate zählte, hatte wie ihre Mutter rotes Haar mit einem Wirbel und Sommersprossen. Die Kleine war etwas pummlig und hatte, irgendwoher aus der Gardnerischen Seite, schwarze Augen. Di hatte nicht anders können und ihrer Tochter den Spitznamen "Ladybug" verpasst. Tja, wenn man glaubte die kleine Ladybug wäre vom Charakter her nach ihrer Mutter geschlagen, so täuschte man sich gewaltig. Schon jetzt ließ sich erahnen, dass sie vollkommen nach ihrem Vater schlug. 

'Sie ist wirklich ein kleiner Sonnenschein', meinte Emily. 'Ja, das ist sie wirklich', lächelte Di und dankte Gott heute noch für ihr lang ersehntes Baby.

'Oh nein', jabste Faith und sah mit aufgerissen Augen zu, wie ihr ältester Sohn fröhlich und lachend mit dem Porzellanhund Gog durch das Wohnzimmer rannte. 'Gil, mein Schätzchen, gib Mummy bitte den Porzellanhund', bettelte Faith und näherte sich ihrem Sohn mit langsamen Schritten. Faith kam Emily wie eine Löwin vor, die sich langsam an ihre Beute heranpirschte und jeden Moment angreifen würde.

Mit seinen drei Jahren wusste Gil genau was er zu tun hatte. Er grinste seiner Mutter frech ins Gesicht, schüttelte dann den Kopf und rannte lachend aus dem Zimmer.

Faith schlug entsetzt die Hände vors Gesicht und rannte ihm hinterher. Matthew, Faith und Jems anderer Sohn, hatte sich neben seiner Tante Emily zusammen gerollt und schlief ruhig vor sich hin. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass der immer fröhliche, gut gelaunte Gil und der zurückhaltende, stille Matthew, Brüder waren.

'Ich werd noch eine Kanne Tee aufsetzten', meinte Emily und erhob sich. Auf dem Weg in die Küche schaute Emily kurz nach ihren eigenen Kindern.  
Tommy ihr ältester, saß brav am großen Esstisch und versuchte sich im Moment an seiner "Kreativphase" um ein zweiter Leonardo da Vinci zu werden. 

Hanna saß mit dem kleinen Jamie auf dem Boden und spielte mit ihm und ihrem Teddy irgendein Spiel, das Emily nicht kannte. Dan, der seit neuestem das Laufen entdeckt hatte, versuchte krampfhaft seiner Tante Faith und seinem Cousin hinterher zu laufen. Emily schmunzelte und ging durch die Küchentür.

Wie mechanisch setzte sie Teewasser auf und füllte einen Teller mit ein paar Vollkornplätzchen. Sie nahm kurz auf einem Küchenstuhl Platz und blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster. Nie hätte sie sich einmal träumen lassen, dass sie einmal vier Kinder haben würde. Ihr Schmunzeln wurde mit jeder Sekunden größer, ja vier Kinder waren wirklich kein Pappenstiel.

Sie liebte jedes ihrer Kinder mehr alles andere auf der Welt und würde keines von ihnen wieder hergeben. Jedoch machte sie sich Sorgen um ihre Hanna. Das Mädchen war so schüchtern und fremdelte mit ihren drei Jahren Fremden gegenüber immer noch schrecklich. 

Emily machte sich wirklich große Sorgen um Hanna. Wenn sie an ihre drei Söhne dachte, waren diese überhaupt nicht schüchtern, im Gegenteil, die drei waren mit einer ordentlichen Portion Lebenslust und "Redenspower" gesegnet worden. Vielleicht lag darin ja das Problem. Womöglich fühlte sich Hanna als einziges Mädchen unter drei Brüdern alleine und untergeordnet, sie wusste es nicht.

Das Pfeifen des Teewasser riss Emily aus ihren Gedanken. Sie füllte das Wasser um, gab die Teezutaten hinzu und ging mit dem Tee und den Keksen ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Mit Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass Faith Gil den Porzellanhund wegnehmen konnte und ihrem Sohn zu erklären versuchte, was es für Folgen gehabt hätte, wenn der Porzellanhund kaputt gegangen wäre.

Sie stellte den Tee und die Kekse auf dem Tisch ab und wollte sich setzten, jedoch hinderte sie das Klingeln an der Haustür. 'Ich mach schon auf', meinte sie und ging zur Haustür.

'Oh Mary, hallo, was für eine angenehme Überraschung', log Emily und bat ihren Gast einzutreten. 'Ich weis, ich weis Emily, seit meinem letzten Besuch sind schon ein paar Tage vergangen', schnatterte Mary munter los und trat mit einem Kinderwagen und einem ihrer Söhne ein. Mary entkleidete sich und ihren Sohn und folgte Emily ins Wohnzimmer.

'Hallo Mary', grüßte Di ihre alte Schulkameradin höflich. 'Wie ich sehe sind alle versammelt', meinte Mary nahm ihr schlafendes Baby aus dem Kinderwagen und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz. 'Harry Schatz, geh und spiel etwas mit Hanna oder Tommy', wies Mary ihren Sohn an. Harry, der ebenso schüchtern wie Hanna zu sein schien, nahm nur widerwillig neben dem Mädchen Platz. Jedoch war er nur nach kurzer Zeit in das Spiel von Hanna eingestiegen und spielte mit ihr und Jamie.

'Oh Mary, was für ein unangemeldeter Besuch', begrüßte Faith den neuen Gast, 'seit deinem letzten Besuch sind doch erst zwei Tage vergangen. Was führt dich heute schon wieder zu uns?'.  
Faith lächelte ihr zuckersüß entgegen und goss Mary frischen Tee ein.

'Ach wisst ihr, Kathy brauchte etwas frische Luft, und da hab ich mir gedacht, schauen wir doch mal auf Ingleside vorbei, da ist bestimmt was los', plauderte die munter weiter ohne Faiths Anmerkungen mitbekommen zu haben.

'Wie geht es Junior und Xander?', fragte Di.  
'Den beiden geht es gut. Ich wollte sie ja mitbringen, aber sie wollten lieber zuhause bei Miller bleiben'.  
'Wie geht es Elizabeth?', erkundigte Faith sich und das gewünschte Ergebnis schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Marys fieses Lächeln gefror zu Eis.

'Ihr geht es gut', gab sie kurz zur Antwort. Faith wusste genau das Mary mit Millers Cousine ,Elizabeth MacAllister, nicht klar kam. Emily schenkte Faith einen "Musste-das-den-wirklich-sein" Blick, worauf diese nur schelmisch zurück zwinkerte.

'Der Tee ist wirklich sehr gut', lenkte Mary ab, doch Faith gab nicht so schnell auf. 'Mary, seit wann bist du so kurz angebunden? Ich hab gehört Elizabeth unterstützt Miller im Laden, war das nicht eigentlich immer dein Job?'

'Ja das tut sie, sie entlastet mich wirklich', lächelte sie nun wieder falsch.  
_'Jedoch werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie so schnell wie nur möglich im nächsten Zug nach Summerside sitzt'_, dachte sich Mary.

'Also, so wie ich das mitbekommen habe, sind die meisten hier sehr angetan von ihr. Manche, so wie die alte Mrs Smith, haben sie schon gefragt ob sie nicht Lust hätte, für immer in Glen zu bleiben', triezte Faith nun weiter.

Mary lief puterrot im Gesicht an. 'WAS', schrie Mary, senkte ihren Ton jedoch, um ihre Tochter nicht aufzuwecken. 'Dieses alte Krötengesicht, hier in Glen, Nein, das wagt sie nicht!'

Di und Emily sahen sich besorgt an. Sie wussten, Mary hatte Faiths Köder geschluckt. Am besten war es, sich da raus zuhalten und zu versuchen, Faith etwas zu bremsen.  
'Ich weis gar nicht was du gegen sie hast. Sie ist sehr nett und macht ihre Arbeit gut', lächelte Faith.  
'Ich weis gar nicht was du gegen sie hast', äffte Mary sie nach, 'soll ich dir mal sagen, was ich gegen sie habe? Sie ist unverschämt, unhöfflich, mischt sich in alles ein, obwohl es sie überhaupt nichts angeht. Noch dazu zieht sie über jeden im Dorf her und ist gehässig. Ihr könnte euch gar nicht vorstellen wie es ist, mit so einem schrecklichen Menschen zusammen leben zu müssen'.

Di, Faith und Emily warfen sich Blicke zu. 'Aber Mary', tadelte Faith sie, 'ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie so ist. Nein, wir können uns wirklich nicht vorstellen wie es ist mit solch einer schrecklichen Person leben zu müssen. Eine Person, die sich überall einmischt und den Leuten den letzten Nerv raubt, nein so etwas ist uns völlig unbekannt??? Faith.

Mary nahm einen großen Atemzug und tadelte sich innerlich, wie dumm sie nur gewesen war und in Faith Blythes Falle hineingefallen war. Sie lachte kurz auf und machte es sich auf dem Sofa noch gemütlicher. Die alte Mary war nun wieder da! Ihre Augen bekamen wieder dieses gefährliche Funkeln, wie sie es immer taten, wenn sie sich auf einen "Kampf" einstellte. 

'Nun, wie ich gehört habe, zieht Carl mit seiner Familie nach Avonlea. Hat er den schon ein Haus für sich und seine Familie?', lenkte Mary das Gespräch nun in eine andere Bahn.

'Ja im April wollen sie nach Avonlea ziehen. Sie haben das Elternhaus meiner Tante Diana gekauft. Es war wirklich wie ein Wunder, dass dieses Haus zum verkauft stand', erzählte Di. 

'Naja, ich hoffe sie werden in Avonlea glücklich. Ich versteh zwar immer noch nicht genau warum er unbedingt nach Avonlea wollte, aber naja ist ja egal', winkte Faith ab.

Mary hob tadelnd ihren Finger in die Luft. 'Aber, aber Faith. Es ist doch kein großes Geheimnis, dass dein Bruder Carl in unsere gute Rilla verliebt war oder immer noch ist. Ebenso wie es kein Geheimnis ist, dass du nicht kochen, nähen und stricken kannst. Warum sollte dieser verrückte Narr sonst nach Avonlea ziehen, wenn nicht aus Liebe zu seiner angebeteten Rilla'. Mary schenke Faith ihr gehässigstes und zuckersüßestes Lächeln, dass sie zu bieten hatte.

'Mary Douglas, wie kannst du nur so etwas schreckliches sagen! Carl liebt Tess und nur alleine sie. Ich kann nicht glauben was du gerade eben gesagt hast. Er zieht mit seiner Frau, die er über alles liebt und seinem Sohn aufs Land, weil es ihm in Charlottetown zu dreckig und zu hektisch ist. Außerdem fand er, dass es an der Zeit war einen neuen Ort zu besiedeln, da es von uns hier schon zu viele gäbe. So hat er es uns jedenfalls erzählt und ich glaube ihm das', beteuerte Faith.

'Hmmm, komisch. Wenn es ihm in Charlottetown zu dreckig und zu hektisch ist, hätte er doch auch nach Glen ziehen können. Nein, Faith du brauchst ihn überhaupt nicht in Schutz nehmen. Das ist doch alles nur eine Ausrede. Weil es zu viele von euch geben würde, pahh, was für ein Unsinn. Du bist doch nicht wirklich darauf reingefallen'.

Faith saß mit blassem Gesicht und geöffnetem Mund da, diese schreckliche Mary Douglas schaffte es doch immer wieder, sie zur Weißglut zu treiben. Aber so schnell, beschloss Faith, würde sie nicht aufgeben.

Triumphierend hob Mary ihre Teetasse und leerte diese in kurzen Zügen. Diese arrogante und eingebildete Faith Blythe hatte doch wirklich geglaubt, dass sie sich mit einer Mary Vance Douglas anlegen könnte, was für eine törichte Vorstellung. Mit einem triumphierenden und zufriedenen Lächeln wappnete sie sich für Faiths Rückschlag, wusste innerlich jedoch, dass sie als Siegerin aus diesem Kampf gehen würde.


	5. Der Muses Leid

**Der Muses Leid, Kapitel 5**

'Herein'. Nan steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. 'Stör ich?'  
'Nein, nein'. Jerry winkte seine Frau herein, widmete sich jedoch gleich wieder seinen Schläfen, die er krampfhaft massierte. Leise schloss Nan die Tür hinter sich und schwebte - ja man konnte sagen, Nans Gangart hatte etwas, das dem Schweben sehr nahe kam - zum großen Schreibtisch hin.

Vorsichtig stellte sie die Kanne mit dem frisch aufgebrühten Tee auf den Tisch und inspizierte Jerry genauer. Er sah müde und abgespannt aus. 'Kopfschmerzen?', fragte sie überflüssigerweise. Sie konnte nur sehen, wie er die Augen zu kniff und kurz nickte. Sie trat hinter ihren Mann, nahm seine Hände in ihre, legte sie auf die Stuhllehnen und begann nun selbst, sanft seine Schläfen zu massieren.

Sie spürte, wie sich der verkrampfte Körper langsam entspannte und wie er sich langsam zurück legte. 'Besser?', fragte sie nach einer Weile. Jerry nahm die Hand seiner Frau, zog sie näher an seinen Mund heran und küsste ihren Handrücken. 'Schon viel besser', meinte er und konnte ihr sogar ein Lächeln schenken.

Nan setzte ein Lächeln auf, forderte ihre Hand zurück und wand sich dem Tee zu. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach der Kanne aus, da ergriff Jerry sie sanft und zog Nan auf seinen Schoß. Er sah sie kurz bewundernd an und küsste sie dann. Ganz sanft und vorsichtig, aus Angst, sie könnte wie eine Porzellanpuppe kaputt gehen. Mit weit aufgerissen Augen sah sie ihn schockiert an. 'Jerry', japste sie und befreite sich aus seinen Armen.

'Was ist den nur los mit dir? Ich erkenn dich ja kaum wieder. Ich denke, du solltest lieber etwas an die frische Luft gehen, einen langen Spaziergang machen und versuchen, deinen Kopf frei zu bekommen, statt mich hier mit deinen Küssen zu überfallen', sagte Nan. Verwirrt und wie benebelt taumelte sie zum Fenster, öffnete es und atmete die frische, kalte Winterluft in tiefen Atemzügen ein.

War sie denn jetzt völlig verrückt geworden? Nicht ihn sondern sich selbst erkannte sie kaum wieder! Es war doch nur ein einfacher simpler Kuss gewesen, nichts weiter. Warum hatte sie ihn nur so von der Seite her angeblafft. Er hatte doch nichts Böses im Sinn. Er hatte doch nur zeigen wollen wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Früher hätte sich die "_Alte Nan_" darüber gefreut, dass der eher ruhige Jerry aus sich herausgekommen wäre und von selbst seine Gefühle öffentlich gezeigt hätte, doch die "_Neue Nan_" war alles andere als erfreut.

Natürlich gab er sich nun die Schuld und fragte sich womöglich krampfhaft, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Er konnte doch nichts dafür, es lag doch nur allein an ihr.

'Es… Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich so angefahren habe', murmelte sie und drehte sich um. Jerry stand einige Meter von ihr entfernt und sah sie verwirrt und besorgt an.

'Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht oder hab ich dir weh getan?', fragte er und wagte es kaum, näher zu ihr zu treten. Sie konnte trotz der Entfernung die Verwirrung und die Angst, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben in seinen Augen sehen.

'Nein. Bitte hör auf, dir solche Gedanken zu machen. Es liegt nicht an dir. Es geht mir einfach nicht gut, bitte hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen', log sie und setzte ihr "alles-wieder-gut-Lächeln" auf, doch nichts war gut. Sie fühlte es und er auch, das wusste sie.

'Bist du dir sicher?', erkundigte er sich noch einmal und kam nun langsam näher.

'Ja natürlich, aber ich denke ich sollte nun besser gehen. Wie ich sehe hast du noch eine Menge Arbeit vor dir.' Sie deutete auf den Schreibtisch, wo einige zerknüllte Papierbällchen lagen.

'Ja mag sein…', stimmte er zu, löste jedoch seinen Blick keine Sekunde von ihren Augen.

'Nun ja', sie ging zur Tür und umfasste den Türknauf, 'überdenk meinen Vorschlag mit dem Spaziergang einfach noch einmal. Denk daran, nur ein kreativer Geist lebt in einem gesunden Körper'. Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich ausgepowert dagegen.

Nan schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen, atmete die Luft ruhig ein und aus. Sie gab sich einen kleinen Ruck und stieß sich von der Tür ab. Langsam schlenderte sie den langen, dunklen Korridor des alten Hauses entlang und stieg die Treppen ins obere Stockwerk hoch.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie eine Tür und trat hinein.  
'Du bist ja schon wach, mein Engel', lächelte Nan und ging zum Kinderbett in dem ein Junge von zwei Jahren stand und sie fröhlich lachend empfing. Sie nahm ihn auf den Arm und drückte den kleinen Blythe behutsam an sich. 

Es tat gut, seine Nähe zu spüren. Sie wusste, es würde nicht für immer halten, aber es war einfach gut zu wissen dass er da war. Sie nicht mit Fragen und Antworten konfrontieren würde, sondern ihr einfach Trost und Sicherheit spendete.

Aber wie gesagt, sie wusste, es würde nicht für immer halten. Ein paar Minuten ließ sich Blythe das Schmusen gefallen, was ihn jedoch recht schnell langweilte und er begann, Nan irgendetwas vorzuplappern.

Nan hatte ja verstanden, er hatte keine Lust mehr, was auch völlig normal war. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe, ihr Kummerkasten zu sein. Also zog sie ihm dem Schlafanzug aus und kleidete ihn in etwas Normales. 

Keine fünf Minuten später war sie bereits auf dem Weg nach unten, wo eine kleine Überraschung auf Blythe wartete. Unten angekommen, stellte sie ihn auf seine eigenen Beine und öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

John und Rosemary Meredith saßen gespannt auf der Couch und erwarteten ihren Enkel. Als Blythe erkannt hatte, wer da auf ihn wartete, jauchzte er und lief so schnell wie es sein Pinguin-Gang zu ließ zu seinen Großeltern. 

Rosemary breitete ihre Arme aus und umarmte ihn. Sie hob ihn auf ihren Schoß und gab ihm einen Kuss. Kaum zu glauben, wie groß er nun schon war. Sie betrachtete ihn genauer. Mit seinem ebenholz farbenen Haar und seinen schwarzen Augen sah er seinem Großvater John sehr ähnlich.

John saß neben seiner Frau und überreichte seinem Enkel ein Feuerwehrauto. 'Schau mal, was wir dir mitgebracht haben, kleiner Mann', sagte John und erfreute sich an den strahlenden Augen des Jungen.

'Ich bin dann mal in der Küche, das Abendessen vorbereiten. Blythe ist ja bei euch gut aufgehoben', sagte Nan etwas abwesend und verließ den Raum. Rosemary schaute ihr kurz nach, wendete sich jedoch gleich wieder Blythe zu.

Nan stand in der Küche, hatte den Topf mit Wasser für die Kartoffeln gerade eben auf den Ofen gestellt und begann nun fein säuberlich das Gemüse klein zu schneiden.  
Wie mechanisch schnitt sie das Gemüse und merkte gar nicht, wie ihre Gedanken abschweiften…

'Mist!', fluchte sie.  
Nan hielt den blutenden Finger in die Luft und rannte zum Waschbecken. Sie streckte den Finger unter das Wasser.   
Warum musste denn im Moment alles schief laufen? Womit hatte sie das nur verdient? Warum ihr Leben im Moment so verkorkst war, war für Nan ein einziges Rätsel.

'Das passiert mir auch heute noch manchmal. Hier nimm das', lächelte Rosemary und hielt Nan ein Pflaster hin.  
Nan drehte sich um. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass Rosemary in die Küche gekommen war. Dankend nahm sie das Pflaster und wickelte es um ihren verletzten Finger. 

'Ist mit Blythe alles in Ordnung?', erkundige Nan sich.   
'Oh ja. John kümmert sich um ihn. Die beiden sitzen auf dem Boden und spielen mit dem Feuerwehrauto. Ich finde so etwas immer wieder süß.'

Nan nickte kurz und nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf. 'Danke nochmals für das Pflaster. Aber du musst dir hier wirklich nicht die Beine in den Bauch stehen. Du kannst ruhig rein gehen und dich entspannen. Ihr seid ja schließlich unsere Gäste', sagte Nan.

Rosemary schnappte sich ein Messer und half Nan, das Gemüse zu schneiden. Sie hatte den Wink verstanden, Nan wollte alleine sein. Aber Rosemary hielt es im Moment für ratsamer, sie nicht alleine zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, Rosemary spürte, dass mit Nan etwas nicht stimmte und ihrer Schwiegertochter etwas auf der Seele lag.  
Nan hatte verstanden. Rosemary hatte nicht die Absicht, ins Wohnzimmer zurück zu kehren. Einerseits war sie glücklich darüber, dass Rosemary bei ihr blieb, andererseits sehnte sie sich danach, einfach ein paar Minuten für sich alleine zu sein.

'Warum bist du so schweigsam und zurückgezogen?', unterbrach Rosemary nach einer Weile die Stille, die die beiden Frauen sich geteilt hatten.  
'Ich…ich bin nicht schweigsam. Ich hab einfach im Moment nichts zu erzählen', erwiderte Nan und setzte sich kerzengerade auf ihren Stuhl hin. 

Rosemary legte die Karotten und ihr Messer beiseite und schaute Nan ernst an. 'Das meinte ich nicht. Wo ist die alte Nan? Ich meine die Nan, deren Augen immer gestrahlt haben. Die immer fröhliche, glückliche, lebensfrohe Nan? Die Nan, die vor mir sitzt, ist überhaupt nicht glücklich. Das weißt du und das weiß ich.

Was ist los mit dir? Ist etwas passiert? Ist etwas mit Jerry oder Blythe? Warum bist du nur so verschlossen? Den Kummer in sich hinein zu fressen hilft nicht. Im Gegenteil, es schadet dir nur.'

'Wirk ich den nicht glücklich?', fragte Nan nach und legte nun auch ihr Messer zur Seite.  
'Nein, ganz im Gegenteil', bestätigte Rosemary und legte behutsam eine Hand auf die von Nan.

'Du hast recht. Ich bin im Moment wirklich nicht glücklich', gestand Nan und war den Tränen nahe.  
Rosemary atmete erleichtert auf. 'Möchtest du darüber sprechen? Ich weiß, ich bin nicht deine Mutter oder Di, aber vielleicht kann ich dir ja trotzdem helfen?', bot sie ihre Hilfe an.

'Ich habe das Gefühl', Nan brach ab und unterdrückte die aufkommenden Tränen. Es schien ihr sichtlich schwer zu fallen, darüber zu sprechen.  
'Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich jeden Moment ersticken würde.'

'Ersticken? Was meinst du damit?'  
'Ich habe das Gefühl, jeden Moment an meinen Aufgaben und Pflichten zu ersticken. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich vollkommen verschwinde, aufhöre zu existieren', flüsterte Nan.

'Meinst du die Pflichten gegenüber Blythe oder Jerry? Oder sind es gar andere Pflichten, die du meinst?' Rosemary schien ein wenig verwirrt zu sein.

'Ja, das auch. Ich habe Angst, dass mein Kind zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit von mir bekommt. Dass ich zu wenig Zeit für ihn habe. Das gleiche gilt für Jerry. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Jerry und ich uns entzweien, dass unsere Ehe so langsam aber sicher in die Brüche geht, woran ich leider nicht ganz unbeteiligt bin.  
Ich werde den Aufgaben als Hausfrau und vorbildliche Pfarrersfrau nicht gerecht.'

'Vorbildliche Pfarrersfrau?', wiederholte Rosemary die Worte.  
'Ja. Jerry ist Pfarrer dieser Gemeinde, also jemand auf den die Menschen achten, ihn bewundern, auf ihn vertrauen und hinauf sehen. Ich, als Frau habe die Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen dass das auch so bleibt. Aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Ich möchte Jerry auf keinen Fall blamieren oder ihn irgendwie schaden'.

Rosemary schien ein mählich zu verstehen. 'Soll das bedeuten du hast dir Absichtlich diese Frisur gemacht, diese alten nichts sagenden Kleider angezogen und verhältst dich so komisch. Willst du damit sagen, dass du aufgehört hast Glücklich zu sein, weil du Jerry nicht schaden willst, und die perfekte Pfarrersfrau sein möchtest?'. 

'Ja genau das. Ich möchte alles perfekt machen. Ich möchte nicht das Jerry etwas falsches hinterher gesagt wird. Er soll nicht darunter leiden wenn ich etwas falsch mache. Ist mein Verhalten den so verkehrt?', fragte Nan.

'In mancher Hinsicht schon. Deine Absicht mag ja gut gemeint sein, aber glaubst du den nicht, dass du Jerry mit deinem jetzigen Verhalten schadest statt hilfst?'.

'Ich schade ihm? Aber das wollte ich nicht, dass war nicht meine Absicht, versicherte Nan und schien völlig überrumpelt.

'Nein, nein so habe ich es nicht gemeint, du musst mich falsch verstanden haben. Ich meinte, glaubst du nicht auch, dass Jerry merkt, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt? Er sich Sorgen um dich macht, er womöglich seine Arbeit vernachlässigt und sich immer wieder Dinge vorwürft, wofür er nichts kann und nicht weis wie er damit umgehen soll, weil du nicht mit ihm sprichst?

Ich denke wir sollten uns von der neuen Nan verabschieden und die alte wieder herholen. Ich denke, es würde dir, Jerry und Blythe ganz gut tun', erklärte Rosemary.

Nan schüttelte den Kopf. 'Aber was ist, wenn ich wirklich wieder wie früher bin und ihm somit nur Probleme mache? Ihn blamiere oder irgendetwas mache was ihm nachgesagt werden könnte? Ich will nicht das die Leute denken ich wäre ein naives, flatterhaftes Ding das nicht in der Lage wäre, die Aufgaben einer Pfarrersfrau zu erfüllen', erklärte Nan. 

'Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin mir sicher sie werden dich lieben, sobald sie die wahre Nan endlich kennen gelernt haben. Natürlich wäre es nicht passend wenn du plötzlich in einer Sonntagsmesse aufspringst und zu tanzen beginnst, aber ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass du immer du selbst bleiben solltest. Na und dann machst du eben mal einen Fehler.

Wir machen alle einmal Fehler, denn wir sind alle nur Menschen. Schau mich an, ich bin keines Wegs perfekt und John und die Bürger unserer Gemeinde, scheinen anscheinend ganz zufrieden mit mir zu sein. Hör nun bitte auf unglücklich zu sein und dir so alberne Gedanken einzureden, beginne wieder zu leben.  
Beginne wieder so zu leben wie du es für richtig hältst und nicht wie es die anderen von dir erwarten'.

'Und ich würde sagen, wir beginnen hier mit der Veränderung'. Sie entfernte die Haarspange aus Nans Haar und entwellte es ein wenig.  
'Na siehst du, schon viel besser. Diese Altjungfer Frisur hat überhaupt nicht zu dir gepasst. Du solltest dein schönes Haar öfters offen tragen', lächelte Rosemary.

Nan konnte nun einfach nicht mehr. Sie warf sich Rosemary an den Hals und lies ihren Tränen endlich freie Bahn. 'Danke Rosemary. Danke für alles', flüsterte sie leise und lächelte zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit von ganzem Herzen.

Rosemary hatte recht. Es war ihr Leben und nicht das der anderen. Für sie, Jerry und Blythe würde nun ein neues Leben beginnen, dessen war sie sich sicher.


End file.
